Cruel to be kind
by Kyoko-20
Summary: Ein Unfall, ein grusliger Arzt und Joe mittendrin. Was denkt Seto wirklich? Und hey, wer ist hier schmächtig? Diese und andere Fragen, werden im Anschluss geklärt.


Dies wird meine erste Yaoi-Fanfic. Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht, ob ich wirklich so eine Geschichte über das lang umstritten bis begeisternde Pärchen Kaiba & Joe schreiben sollte. Und bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ich es einfach mal ausprobieren werde. Warnung nichts ist unmöglich, also macht euch auf alles gefasst.

Die Figuren gehören nicht mir, bla, bla, blub usw.

Cruel to be kind 

Es war ein verregneter Sonntag. Nicht das der Chef der KC, das wirklich registriert hätte. Denn er hing wie gebannt an seinem Laptop. Auf dem sich Zahlendiagramme gegenseitig zu überbieten versuchten. Der Becher Kaffee, welchen Mokuba ihm freundlicherweise schon vor einer halben Ewigkeit dorthin gestellt hatte, dürfte jetzt so gut schmecken wie Arsen. Oder einfach nur bitter und kalt. Kalt, bei dem Gedanken schoss Seto eine Erinnerung durch den Kopf.

„Ich tue das um meinen Bruder zu retten und nicht um einen blöden Preis zu gewinnen. Viel Spaß beim Wettkampf." Sagte Kaiba wütend und drehte sich um. „Hey hör zu Du Obermotz!" brüllte Joe und packte den sehr viel größeren am Kragen. (Na was kommt den jetzt?), dachte sich der Brünette. „Ich verstehe ja das du deinen Bruder wieder haben willst, aber bilde dir bloß nicht ein du seihst der Einzige der auf einer wichtigen Mission durch die Welt tourt. Klar! Wir haben hier noch 'ne nette kleine Rechnung zu begleichen. Wenn du ein Stück von Pegasus abhaben willst stell dich hinten an." Giftete Joe und blickte Kaiba direkt in die Augen als er sagte: „Ja, du hast ganz richtig gehört. Ich habe keine Angst vor dir." (So, jetzt müsste sogar der vor mir Respekt haben), dachte Joe.

„Netter Griff." Meinte Seto gelassen und griff stattdessen Joes Arme mit nur einer Hand. „Ich zeig dir mal meinen." Er riss Joe herum und wirbelte diesen hinter sich. Joe stürzte und blieb eine Weile liegen. (Autsch. So war das nich beplant), dachte der am Boden liegende. „Ok, jetzt reicht's, duellier dich mit mir." Forderte Joe den jungen Mann im Mantel auf. Dieser lies nur ein abfälliges Geräusch hören und sagte dann: „Vergiss es. Such dir doch zur Abwechslung jemanden den du schlangen kannst." Er grinste leicht als er fortfuhr: „Wie wär's mit einem Baby oder einem Affen?" „Was war das!" „Ich habe keine Zeit für diesen Kinderkram." Und dann fügte Seto noch hinzu: „Loser." (Nee, nee Freundchen, so kommst du mir nicht davon. Erst beleidigen und dann auch noch abhauen wollen.), dachte Joe, laut schrie er: „Ja, kratz nur die Kurve. Es wissen doch alle hier, das du dir vor jedem Duell in die Hosen scheißt." „Joe lass es. Kaiba mag zwar ein Idiot sein, aber er zählt immer noch zu den besten Duellanten auf der ganzen Welt." Mischte sich Yugi ein. „Ja, früher vielleicht mal. So sieht's aus Blitzbirne. Seid Yugi mit dir den Boden aufgewischt hat zittern dir doch die Finger, wenn du eine Fallenkarte aufs Feld legen willst." Gab Joe von sich und dachte, (So jetzt muss er sich mit mir duellieren.). Es war ein Gefühl als würde ein Eispickel in sein Herz gerammt. Er lies sich dies nicht anmerken dachte aber,(Verdammt. Dieser Dreckskerl stochert in meinem verletzten Image herum. Das geht zu weit.), dachte Kaiba und laut sagte er: „Unter einer Bedingung!" „He?" machte Joe überrascht. „Wir benutzen meine Duelltechnologie. Aber ich warne dich. Die Technologie ist nichts für zartbesaitete." (Wofür hält der mich. Für einen kleinen Jungen.), dachte Joe wütend. „Ich bringe dir ein paar Züge bei, aber auf die harte Tour." Seine Stimme sollte gefährlich oder auch herausfordernd klingen, aber sie wirkte schon fast erotisch auf Joe. Dieser schüttelte diesen Gedanken jedoch schleunigst ab und sie begannen mit dem Duell. Joe verlor das Duell sang und klang los. „Bleib ruhig im Dreck liegen. Wie ein winselnder Hund." Genoss Seto seinen Triumph über den zusammen gesunkenen blonden. 

Ja, seid jenem Tag hatte Joe seinen Spitznamen weg gehabt. Und unweigerlich war er irgendwie, wenn es sich der Chef der KC auch nicht eingestehen wollte, ein Teil seines Lebens geworden. Zumindest traf er immer öfter auf diesen blonden, großmäuligen Straßenköter. (Verdammt noch mal. Wieso lenken mich diese dämlichen Erinnerungen von der Arbeit ab. Ich habe ein Unternehmen zu leiten, zum Teufel.), dachte Kaiba ärgerlich über den gedanklichen Seitensprung. Er stand aus seinem Schreibtischsessel auf und blickt durch die Panoramascheiben nach draußen in den Regen. Weit unter ihm sah er vor dem Gelände der Firma etwas, dass ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lies. Er konnte nichts genaues sehen, nur dass es vor der Coperation einen Unfall gegeben haben musste. (Hoffentlich ist Mokuba nichts passiert), schoss ihm durch den Kopf. Seto vertrödelte nicht erst die Zeit damit auf den Aufzug zu warten, sondern rannte die Treppen hinunter. Endlich unten angekommen lief er zur Unfallstelle. Den kalten Regen, welcher seine Kleider durchnässte bemerkte er nicht einmal. Er sah gerade noch wie Mokuba sich wieder von der Straße erhob. „Mokuba. Bist du verletzt?" rief Seto seinem Bruder zu. „Nein, mir geht es gut, aber...aber.." Mokuba brach ab und deutete auf die Gestallt des jungen Mannes, welcher wohl weniger Glück gehabt hatte als er. „Ich war unachtsam. Und da...und da... hat er mich gerettet." Stammelte der kleine. Seto ging auf das Unfallopfer zu. Er wusste aber schon wer es war bevor er ganz bei ihm war. (Oh Gott, Joe!), dachte der brünette und kniete neben dem blonden nieder. Seto strich ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. (Dummer Köter. Wieso?). Plötzlich wurde seine Hand gepackt. „Hey, was tätschelst du mir im Gesicht rum?" fragte der Liegende. Kaiba blickte Joe völlig perplex an. Bemühte sich aber diese Entgleisung seiner Gesichtszüge schleunigst in einen finsteren Blick zu verwandeln. „Du lebst also noch! Dann steh gefälligst auf und lieg hier nicht vor meinem Haus rum. Köter." Bildete Joe sich das nur ein oder klang in den Worten des großen so etwas wie Erleichterung. „Halt die Klappe Geldsack. Ich wurde fasst überfahren! Wo steckt das Arschloch eigentlich?" fragte Joe und blickte sich suchend um. „Der ist abgehauen." Mischte sich Mokuba ein. „Abgehauen?" wiederholte der blonde. „Verdammt nun steh endlich von der Straße auf. Wie sieht denn das aus." Schimpfte der Brünette und riss Joe in die Höhe. So dass er blitz schnell wieder auf seinen Füssen stand. Doch weit kam er nicht, denn seine Knie gaben einfach nach. Starke Arme fingen ihn auf. Dann verschwamm das Bild vor seinen Augen.

Als er wieder aufwachte befand er sich in einem hellblauem Zimmer auf einem königsblauem großen Bett wieder. Das Bett war sehr bequem wie er feststellte. (Was war eigentlich los? Wieso liege ich hier?), dachte er kam aber nicht weiter, denn ein leichter Schmerz durchzuckte seinen Schädel. Langsam, sehr langsam drehte er seinen Kopf zur Seite. Und wäre aufgesprungen, wenn es ihm nur möglich gewesen wäre, aber sein Körper versagte ihm den Dienst. Seto saß auf einem Stuhl unmittelbar neben dem Bett mit verschränkten Armen und blickte ihn kalt an. Ein eisiger Schauer lief Joe über den Rücken. Eine Weile war es still im Raum. Bedrückend still. Bis die Tür aufsprang und ein schwarzer Wuschelkopf ins Zimmer trat. In seiner Begleitung befand sich ein Mann, in weißem Kittel, dessen linkes Auge von seinen Haaren verdeckt wurde. (Weiß der Teufel warum?), dachte Joe. „Du bist ja wieder wach Joe. Das freut mich." Meinte Mokuba und an seinen Bruder gewand sagte er überflüssigerweise: „Ich habe Dr. Soma bescheid gesagt, wie du wolltest." Der Arzt schien kein Mann großer Worte zu sein, denn er zögerte nicht lange und nahm Joe die Decke weg. „Schmerzen?" war die einzige Frage die er stellte. Joe sah unsicher zu Seto und Mokuba. Der ältere der Kaiba-Brüder saß immer noch mit verschränkten Armen da. „Mein Kopf." Begann Joe leise. „Vermutlich eine Gehirnerschütterung." Meinte der Arzt. Und begann Joe's Hemd aufzuknöpfen. „Hey, hey!" beschwerte sich Joe. Der Dr. war ja schon gruslig genug, aber wieso musste ausgerechnete Kaiba dabei zu sehen, wie dieser merkwürdige Arzt ihn entkleidete. „Er muss dich untersuchen. Vielleicht hat deine Körper noch mehr abbekommen." Meinte Mokuba und fügte hinzu um den blonden zu beruhigen: „Keine Sorge, Dr. Soma ist ein hervorragender Arzt." „Ich kann das aber auch allein." Meinte Joe trotzig und begann langsam die Knöpfe zu öffnen. Mit leicht geröteten Wangen beobachtete er Seto aus den Augenwinkeln. Doch der saß immer noch wie versteinert da. (Gott weiß was der jetzt denkt), dachte Joe. Als der Arzt in aufforderte auch noch die Hose zu öffnen, war es Joe zu viel. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde der Brünette nur darauf warten. „Hat so ein Hohes Tier, wie du nicht furchtbar wichtige Geschäfte zu erledigen?" fragte Joe. Seto's linke Augenbraue zuckte kurz nach oben. Dann sagte er kalt: „Solange ich nicht weiß, ob du Trottel keine schweren Verletzungen davon getragen hast, bleibe ich. Du hast Mokuba gerettet und vermutlich verlangst du noch hinterher noch was, falls deine schmächtiger Körper was davon getragen hat." (Was heißt hier schmächtig!), dachte Joe und riss sich die Hose vom Leib. (Da staunst du was?), dachte Joe völlig von sich überzeugt. Kaiba blickte in gelassen an. Und Mokuba sah einfach nur verwirrt aus. „Wenn sie sich so bewegen können, ist schon mal nichts gebrochen." Gab der Arzt zu hören. Er hörte den blonden noch ab und sagte schließlich an Seto gewandt: „Außer einer Gehirnerschütterung hat er keine weiteren Schäden davon getragen. Er sollte allerdings noch ein paar Tage liegen bleiben." Kaiba nickte nur und Mokuba verließ mit dem Arzt das Zimmer.


End file.
